


【一我/一尾守鹤&我爱罗】

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer
Relationships: Gaara & Ichibi | One-tail | Shukaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【一我/一尾守鹤&我爱罗】

我爱罗最近有些烦恼，不知道出于什么原因，他的胸部不知何时开始难以启齿的酸胀。近来砂忍村最近正在向外扩建，横穿整个沙漠的电车铁轨也开始着手动工，其间身为风影的工作量也可想而知。所以等到他终于有精力顾及身体的不适时，两边的乳头已经会往外冒出奶白色的液体。

他的知识储备和常理认知实在无法解释这种现象，也不知该如何是好。而当乳头开始往外溢出奶水后，胸部的酸胀也缓解了许多。考虑到并没有什么伤害性的不适，我爱罗便也就不再管它了，毕竟若是去看医生，也是说不出口的。

只是没想到，本来两边的乳头偶尔才会溢出几滴奶水连里衫都映不湿，在放置不管了几日后，竟有了些变化。

我爱罗坐在桌后听着下属的汇报，勉强才能抓住汇报内容的重点。他看着手里的文件身体有些僵硬，面色并无异常，思绪却难免的有些混乱。倒不是下属说的数据太过枯燥令人听不进去，实在是因为胸前的乳头有些过分的折磨人——它们在这几日变得越发敏感，敏感的已经影响到了日常的生活。

谁能知道办公室里面色如常的风影大人在听着下属汇报工作时，仅仅只是因为衣服面料的磨擦就硬起了乳头，不断地分泌着奶水，已经弄湿了乳头位置的里衫呢。

我爱罗有些坐立不安，唯有覆上一层砂之铠甲才能遮去微红的面色。只是湿了一片的里衫此时黏在胸前，随着他的呼吸不断黏拉着乳头，陌生又恐怖的皮表刺激像蚂蚁般细细麻麻地啃咬着神经，我爱罗担心自己的外衫也会被印湿。

就在这时，风影办公室的门猛的被人推开，随之而来的还有守鹤毫不收敛的声音：“喂我爱罗！本大爷来找你玩了！”

“守鹤大人？”话说了一半的道路规划负责人转身看向门口走进来的人形尾兽，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。我爱罗也抬起了头，“你怎么过来了。”说完点头示意自己的下属先出去，走过来的黑发男人穿得像个旅人，露出来的麦色皮肤连脸上都布满了紫色的符印，棕黄色的四角星瞳孔异常的尖锐。

“我去找九喇嘛玩，那家伙竟然还没醒，真是不中用！”守鹤自顾自的拿起茶几上的茶壶对着嘴就喝，猛灌了几大口便随手扔在一边，不客气地在我爱罗的办公室里转悠了起来，好奇的这里看看那里摸摸。

“我说你这里也太小了吧，都不够塞本大爷的尾巴。”

我爱罗有些顾不上那只不请自来的尾兽，他只觉得自己再不去换件衣服，胸前就要湿透了，要是被人看见，又不知道该怎么解释。只是他低头这样想着的时候，守鹤就已经悄无声息的凑了过来，俯腰站在他身后探过身子疑声道：“你怎么一身的奶味？”

“你吃奶了？”

我爱罗被突然响起在耳边的声音激得当即挺直了腰，乳头和衣服又是一阵大力的磨擦，乳汁溢得更多了。

守鹤挪了挪身子凑得更近了些，贴着我爱罗的胸口嗅了嗅：“你涨奶了？”

如此直白的被拆穿让我爱罗难免尴尬，很是窘迫难堪，面上不由得一红，好在砂之铠甲掩盖什么都看不出来。守鹤却不懂人类的复杂情绪，直接抬手扯了扯我爱罗过高的衣领，在对方阻止之前嘶啦一声就扯开了，白皙的前胸顿时就裸露在了空气中，奶味更浓了。

我爱罗根本没有反应过来，谁能想到对方话一说完就直接扯了他的衣服，动作连贯自然，仿佛只是撕了一张纸般不以为然。他连忙站了起来后退，拢着自己被撕开的衣领，不由得提高了音量：“你做什么？”

守鹤反倒是一脸的不解，奇怪道：“你涨奶了，我好心帮你啊？”

如此理直气壮正气坦然的语气与神态，倒是让我爱罗自己开始有些尴尬了，好像自己方才的反应是想多了般，误解了对方的举动。

“那……要怎么做？”很多常理其实我爱罗都不知道，成长于一个人人避之的环境下，让他对于很多事情既没有听过见过更没有经历过。没有成人书刊，没有异性接触，就连第一次晨勃反应都是很久以后才明白那是什么。所以他事实上并不知道男人乳头流出奶水这件事情究竟是正常还是不正常。当守鹤如此一本正经地说要帮他的时候，他已经误解成男性产乳这件事情是正常都会发生的，并且守鹤作为一个历经数个时代的“年长者”对于这种事情肯定是有经验的。

此时的我爱罗，只当自己是得了个小病，而守鹤正有办法为他治。

“你过来，坐这。”守鹤上前一步拉起我爱罗的胳膊领他走到正对着门的沙发前，把人给摁在了沙发里坐下，然后自己蹲在了他面前。我爱罗有些不知所措，还没来得及说些什么，面前的人形尾兽就突然凑到他身前，含住了他的一边乳头，于是当即暴起了绝对防御，渗着血色的砂以极为迅猛之势袭向进犯之人。

守鹤头都不抬，随手便打散了那些凌厉的砂，庞大的查克拉灌入其中，强行夺得了控制权。

“别乱动！”他低声斥道，趴在我爱罗胸前舔着越冒越多的乳汁，用力吮吸了一下，涩涩甜甜的奶香溢散在口腔里，守鹤顿时发出一阵满足的呼噜声。

我爱罗却觉得脑子一阵发懵，砂之铠甲早在守鹤碰到他的那一瞬间就被查克拉打散了，胸前毛茸茸的脑袋蹭的人一阵口干舌燥，本是敏感难耐的乳头如今却像是得到了纾解般。

守鹤揉上了另一边备受冷落的乳头和胸，本就不是体术型忍者，多年在绝对防御的娇惯下更是没什么健硕的体格，胸口的肌肉虽说并不松弛却也谈不上紧实，揉起了手感极好的，像是筋道的面团，令人爱不释手。而挺立的乳头也在揉捏下，不断分泌乳汁，打湿了守鹤的掌心。

看着眼前白花花的胸脯，守鹤野兽般有些毛躁的舌头舔得更用力了些，我爱罗只觉得一阵阵难言的快感不断冲击着意志，却又不知该如何是好，笨拙的推了推守鹤的肩膀。

人形的尾兽不满的捏住了他的手腕，含糊不清道：“别动！我都吸不到奶了……”

我爱罗抿了抿干涩的嘴唇，声音哑的他自己都有些不敢相信：“你骗我的是不是……”再反应不过来，那他就是白痴了。

“谁骗你了，我给你吸出来，你肯定就好受了。”守鹤伸手捂住了他的嘴，似乎是不想听他废话，换而含住了另一边乳头，柔嫩的小小肉粒粉粉的，真想咬出血。他这么想着，牙关轻轻磕了磕，引得对方一阵细微的战栗。

我爱罗闭上了眼睛，大脑一片空白。守鹤湿热的舌头一遍又一遍地舔舐着胸口，每每吮吸时，他都能很清楚的感觉到奶水在被吸出去，难言的舒适又磨人。

只是守鹤吸完他一边乳头转向另一边却只舔了舔，然后便松了开来。我爱罗微颤着睁开眼睛，只见对方端起桌上瓷质的茶杯靠在他乳头下面，然后开始揉捏他的胸部，低头能看见白色的乳汁从乳头缓缓流出来，流进杯子里。

我爱罗涨红了整张脸。

守鹤却舔了舔嘴唇，意犹未尽道：“你看，我给你挤出来这么多，你要不要尝尝？”

红发的男人闭上眼不想看，并不说话。守鹤咧起嘴露出了尖锐的牙齿，极其的恶劣：“你怎么这么多奶，挤着都快喷到我脸上了。”

直白的话语尽管没有什么污秽的字眼却如此的不堪入耳，我爱罗暗自咬了咬下唇。格外难熬的五分钟终于过去了，守鹤晃了晃半杯的奶水，格外恶趣味地说道：“都快能喂只崽子了。”说完一口喝了下去，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇。

我爱罗只觉得胸前更难受了，极力忍着才没去抬手自己揉捏，他甚至能感觉到更多的乳汁流了出来。守鹤捏住了还在淌着水的乳头，每捏一下就能小小的喷出乳汁，不由得苦恼道：“怎么还在冒奶？”

“不过没事，本大爷还没饱。一会儿把你操的喷奶怎么样？”

人形尾兽咧着嘴角阴恻恻地说这话时，我爱罗有些干涩地咽了咽，眼看着对方大力捏着他两边的胸，乳白的奶水不断地喷出，弄湿了两人的衣服和身下的沙发。

九只尾兽里，性格最恶劣的，当属头尾这两个家伙，一个一尾守鹤，一个九尾九喇嘛。偏偏其中一个就缠上了他，每次一来便是索取无度。这一个多月没见，没想到一来就在办公室里操干了起来，当真是令人头疼。而远在木叶的鸣人也看着自家睡得打鼾的狐狸也是头疼不已，真是，还不醒，独守空房真寂寞。

对此，守鹤的回应是：我和那死狐狸能一样吗？老子是上面的！


End file.
